El último enemigo y un regreso inesperado
by Milk de son
Summary: Su destino cambió erróneamente, provocando una sed intensa de venganza contra el sujeto que le arrebató la vida que debió haber sido suya. Ahora que él no está, su objetivo es destruir a sus seres más queridos. ¿Podrá salirse con la suya? ¿Podrá Goku proteger a los suyos?


Hola a todos, mi nombre es Dialy, pero todos me llaman y me conocen como Milk, mucho gusto. Soy nueva en este mundo de los fanfics, siempre había querido tener la experiencia de publicar una historia y creo que esta es la oportunidad. Así que sin más preámbulos los invito a leer, espero sea de su agrado n_n!

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos

Observo a través de la ventana mientras pienso en cosas del pasado...El día esta esplendoroso, como hace 4 años después de la batalla con Omega Sheron... como pasa el tiempo... Una nostalgia inmensa embarga mi pecho, doy un suspiro profundo y miro el inmenso cielo azul

-Es increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que te marchaste papá...-

Las cosas han cambiado tanto desde aquel día... La tierra ha estado en completa calma y finalmente después de tanta devastación, la hemos reconstruido con nuestro propio esfuerzo, tal como hubieses querido, logramos un maravilloso trabajo. No puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en ello y en cada uno de nuestros amigos.

Bien te contaré sobre ellos, Krilin y 18 aún viven en Kame House, el esta muy agradecido por haberlo revivido una vez más, su apariencia no ha cambiado en lo absoluto desde la última vez que lo visitaste. Su hija Marron se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer, junto con Bra y Pan asisten a la secundaria estrella naranja, las tres se la llevan muy bien. Bulma continua igual que siempre, inventando cosas para poder cambiar la humanidad y dejar su huella en el mundo, aunque Videl y yo ahora trabajamos allí y le ayudamos en gran parte de sus nuevos proyectos, sin duda alguna es una mujer muy brillante. Te preguntarás por Vegeta... -Hago una breve pausa evocando mis recuerdos sobre él- Vegeta había perdido nuevamente su espíritu de lucha, igual que sucedió cuando sacrificaste tu vida contra Cell, pero hace un tiempo inició nuevamente sus entrenamientos, ahora era su deber proteger la tierra de todo peligro. Siempre nos recriminaba el hecho de no entrenar, argumentando que cualquier enemigo podría acecharnos nuevamente, que estábamos perdiendo poder y condición física, pero ahora ya no le da importancia. Goten por su parte piensa casarse con Pares en un par de meses, aunque mamá aún no tiene idea. Mi madre... no sabes cuánto le ha afectado tu partida, estuvo tan deprimida, realmente pensé que la perderíamos. Es una mujer fuerte y aún sigue dándole la batalla a la vida. Ahora que lo pienso Pares tuvo mucho que ver en eso, en principio mamá no la toleraba por ser una chica de la ciudad y no quería ver sufrir a mi hermano, pero ella fue un apoyo bastante grande para su recuperación, hoy en día la quiere tanto como a Videl.

Un flashback relampagueante surcó mi mente, recordando el día en que se conoció con Videl, no se agradaban en lo más mínimo, parecían un par de niñas mostrándose los dientes y la lengua la una a la otra. No puedo evitar reírme con muchas ganas ante aquella escena que seguía fresca en mi memoria.

-¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Viste algo gracioso en la televisión? – preguntó mi hija sacándome de mis pensamientos, tratando de satisfacer su curiosidad al verme reír de esta manera. En eso se parecía mucho a mi padre, tal vez por eso se entendieron tan bien.

-No, no me hagas caso – Me retiré de la ventana para acercarme a uno de los sillones de la sala de casa de mis padres. Vi como tomaba el control y encendía el aparato que hacia un momento atrás menciono. – ¿Mamá ya habrá terminado de arreglarse? – Le pregunté mientras ella cambiaba de canal una y otra vez.

-No, aún no sale de su habitación- Interrumpió mi linda esposa que venía de la planta alta de la casa.

–Sabes Gohan, me preocupa- desviando su mirada hacia el lugar del que acababa de llegar.

-Lo sé, iré a hablar con ella- sin más reparos me dispuse a ir en busca de mi madre, en ese instante Pan soltó una risotada que retumbó en toda la casa. No pude evitar girar para observar que era lo que causaba tanta gracia en ella, mi esposa hizo lo mismo. Tanto mis ojos como los de ella quedaron como platos al ver las imágenes del televisor.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja ¿por qué no me contaron nunca sobre esta película? Es lo más gracioso que haya visto jajajajajaja-

La película en mención era aquella transmitida en el torneo donde mi padre vendría desde el otro mundo para participar, estaba ahí, frente a nosotros nuevamente. Un color rojo se apoderó de mi rostro, aunque fuera mi suegro el protagonista de aquella "hazaña", jamás me imaginé que después de tantos años pudiera existir tal cosa.

-¡Pero qué vergüenza! Esto debe ser obra de mi padre. ¿Por qué lo hace si sabe que ustedes fueron los héroes? – Exclamó Videl tapándose el rostro con una de sus manos, a ella nunca le había hecho gracia que su padre se robara la gloria de otros. 

* * *

No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos observaban, no podía creer que semejante película tan antigua y llena de mentiras causara tanto revuelo, desde la parte interior de la casa podía escuchar con claridad los gritos de las personas llamando a su "héroe". Desde niño detesté que Mr Satán se ufanara con la gloria que en este caso era de Gohan, pero con el tiempo lo superé con lo cercano que se volvió a la familia.

Mi mente me transportó al torneo en que participé por primera vez con mi mejor amigo Goten. En esa ocasión gané por una corta diferencia y tuve la "maravillosa" oportunidad de pelear con el "héroe que salvó la tierra del temible Cell". En ese entonces para mi ese sujeto solo era un fanfarrón, pues sabía perfectamente que mi padre y los demás guerreros habían acabado con la amenaza. 

_-Mi estimado Trunks, se me había olvidado enseñarte el saludo especial para esta atracción, el cual te servirá para ser más popular ante la gente. – Me decía Mr Satán atentamente mientras tocaba mi hombro._

_-¿Un saludo especial?- Exprese con incredulidad-_

_-Si así es- Acercándose más a mi rostro, quedando casi a mí misma altura_

_- Es como parte del reglamento. Cuando el combate haya comenzado le darás un golpe suave, pero muy suave en la cara a este campeón mundial, ya verás que esto impresionará al público y tanto tu reputación como la mía serán respetadas, tienes que hacerlo así. ¡POR NINGÚN MOTIVO SE TE VALLA A OCURRIR SALUDARME CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS! Espero que no tengas dudas sobre esto- haciendo principal énfasis al hecho de que no lo fuera a golpear con todas mis fuerzas-_

_-Sí, ya me quedó claro, tengo que pegarle quedito- sin entender con exactitud lo que este hombre pretendía hacer. Luego de esta corta charla le anunció al narrador del torneo que podía proseguir, que solo quería su autógrafo, lo que era una total mentira. De esta manera prosiguió el combate y unos segundos después Mr Satán acercó su cara a mí. Acto seguido lo golpeé con la menor fuerza posible, sin embargo, la suficiente como para hacerlo volar hasta estampillarse contra la pared. _

_Fin flashback_

-Jajajajajajajajajaja por poco lo mato, ahhhh que buenos tiempos- exclamé para mí mismo en voz alta sin dejar de ver la televisión.

-¡Grrrr insectos!- Escuche el gruñido de mi padre mientras fruncía el ceño, aunque una duda surgió en mi mente. ¿Por qué pasaban esa película hoy que se cumplían 4 años desde la desaparición de Goku? ¿Lo habrá hecho Mr Satán a propósito? Bueno si ese fuera el caso le preguntaría unas horas más tarde.

* * *

Era una deshonra ver lo que esos insectos terrícolas habían hecho con lo que fue una de las batallas más difíciles de afrontar, pero era aún peor la humillación que sentía cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido. Kakarotto y Gohan se habían encargado de dejarme en ridículo, el muy imbécil por morirse y su hijo por salvarme la vida del ataque de ese monstruo para posteriormente eliminarlo. La ira transpira por mis poros, una vena se marca en mi frente mientras aprieto los puños.

-Ya cálmate papá, sabes perfectamente que solo son patrañas- Bra se sujetó de mi brazo atenuando mi disgusto.

-Mataré a ese miserable de Satán cuando lo vea- dije aún fastidiado por la situación.

-Ya calma Vegeta, es mejor que nos vallamos o se nos hará tarde para recoger a los demás- Bulma pasó frente a nosotros apagando aquel aparato que provocó mi ira y saliendo de la casa seguida por mis dos hijos. No pude evitar otearla, se veía bastante atractiva con ese vestido color negro que marcaba perfectamente su cuerpo, que a pesar de los años mantenía excelentemente conservado, una sonrisa espontanea nació desde mi interior.

-¿Pero que estas esperando? No tenemos todo el día- La observé y caminé hacia la dirección opuesta cruzándome de brazos, era evidente que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo la dichosa reunión.

– ¡Vegeta ven aquí inmediatamente!- escuche el grito de Bulma a mis espaldas.

- No estoy dispuesto a escuchar los chillidos de todos recordando la hazaña del inútil de Kakarotto- Dije con tono molesto sin detenerme. No toleraba recordar el día que lo vi marcharse con el dragón para no volver, al parecer solo yo me había dado cuenta de ello, y aunque odiaba con todas mis fuerzas reconocerlo, extrañaba a esa sabandija. Muy aparte de Bulma, fue la única razón por la que me quedé en este planeta, vivía para poder superar sus poderes y finalmente darle su merecido, todo para hacerle pagar la insolencia de haber superado al príncipe de los saiyajin, pero el muy idiota decidió sacrificarse de nuevo para revivir a todos los que habían muerto en la feroz batalla contra el dragón de una estrella.

Bulma no dudó un segundo en alcanzarme, era terca al igual que yo, tal vez eso fue lo que me atrajo de ella, su enorme determinación.

-Conmigo no tienes que fingir, sé muy bien que también te afecta lo de Goku- mirándome a los ojos, poniendo mi alma al desnudo a través de ellos- no lo hagas por los demás, hazlo por mí, él era mi mejor amigo y me duele lo que sucedió- bajando la mirada acongojada, detestaba verla triste. El silencio se apoderó del ambiente unos segundos, finalmente dejando mi enorme orgullo de lado decidí ir, solo porque mi mujer me lo había pedido.

-Grrrr si ese tonto estuviera aquí le daría una golpiza- Descruzándome de brazos mientras veía la mirada triunfante de Bulma en compañía de las miradas cómplices de mis hijos. Una mueca de fastidio se dibujó en mi faz y sin más percances pilotee el avión rumbo a las montañas donde aún vivía la familia de Kakarotto.

* * *

Ya son como las 10 de la mañana y aún continúo extendida sobre la cama de mi habitación, sabiendo que en cualquier momento Bulma y los demás llegarían, para dirigirnos al mismo lugar donde había visto a mi querido Goku por última vez. A pesar de todo me siento tranquila, un mar se sentimientos invaden mi corazón simultáneamente, felicidad, nostalgia, tristeza, dolor, causándome una incomodidad en mi pecho, para ser más específica en el lado izquierdo de este, aunque no le doy ni la menor importancia.

Mi vida es la misma historia de nunca acabar. Desde que me casé con Goku era lo mismo una y otra vez, si no estaba entrenando durante años, estaba en el otro mundo, dejándome siempre sola con mis dos hijos. Tal vez ese era el precio de ser la esposa del guerrero más poderoso del universo, creí que después de todo lo que había vivido terminaría por acostumbrarme. No fue así. Muchas veces intenté odiarlo por hacerme sufrir de esa manera, pero no podía mentirme a mí misma, lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas y aunque terminaba regresando por alguna razón, algo en mi interior me decía que esta vez no sería así. Un profundo y sonoro suspiro salió de mí aliviando tenuemente la presión de mi pecho.

Odiaba que este día llegara, creo que es lo único que comparto y compartiré mientras esté viva con el esposo de mi amiga peliazul, solo a Mr Satán se le ocurría hacerle un homenaje a Goku.

-Toc, toc, toc. Mamá ¿estás bien? – Interrumpió mis pensamientos el mayor de mis hijos.

– Bulma y los demás ya llegaron- Prosiguió el menor, que por su tono de voz estaba preocupado.

-En un momento salgo- dije simplemente para tranquilizarlo, aunque no tuviera animo alguno de levantarme. Mi mente trajo a mí los mejores momentos que viví con mi esposo, no todo podía ser tan malo después de todo. El día que nos casamos, el nacimiento de Gohan, cuando despertó de su enfermedad del corazón, los días anteriores al torneo de Cell, donde convivimos como una verdadera familia, su permiso desde el otro mundo para conocer a Goten, su regreso luego de la batalla de Majin Boo, el nacimiento de nuestra nieta Pan y también todo lo sucedido en esta habitación.

-Ay Goku, Nunca me amaste ¿verdad? ¿Nunca te fue suficiente el amor que te di? – eran los interrogantes que torturaban mi mente cada día y a la vez, puñales en mi corazón cada vez que pensaba en la respuesta. Con un último suspiro me levante rápidamente de mi largo letargo, sabiendo que Vegeta no tardaría en formar una alharaca por haberlo hecho esperar. Un dolor intenso se apodero de mí, haciéndome caer completamente de bruces, el mismo maldito dolor que había sentido mientras permanecía pensativa. Ahora me cortaba el aire, sintiendo como mis latidos se hacían cada vez más lentos. ¿Habrá llegado mi hora? fue en lo único que pude pensar en ese instante. Un portazo, la cara llena de horror de Goten y el intenso dolor serían mis últimos recuerdos antes de cerrar mis ojos.

* * *

El ruido proveniente de ese cuarto me causó una rara sensación, no dude un solo segundo en correr hacia el lugar. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver a mi madre en el suelo inconsciente, el miedo se apodero de mí ser, no sabía que había ocurrido pero instintivamente la tomé en mis brazos y destrozando la ventana completamente, salí volando a toda velocidad hacia el hospital más cercano. Entré intempestivamente gritando por ayuda, ayuda que no tardo nada en llegar, rápidamente la puse en la camilla y la vi alejarse por los enormes pasillos rodeada de enfermeros. El hospital de la ciudad del oeste fue el primero que vino a mi mente. Mi hermano, sobrina y cuñada no tardaron mucho en llegar, les expliqué lo que pude, viendo como sus rostros se descomponían. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, mamá no podía morirse, no ahora cuando había tomado la vida enserio y estaba decidido a formar mi familia. En este instante solo podía limitarme a esperar noticias sobre ella.

* * *

Es el momento, después de estos 58 años, por fin ha llegado el momento de tomar todo aquello que realmente debió pertenecerme, todo aquello que siempre debió ser mío, el que debió ser mi planeta, los que debieron ser mis amigos, mi mujer y mis hijos, lo que ese inútil tuvo, arrebatándome toda posibilidad. La misión originalmente me correspondía a mí, yo era el guerrero destinado a conquistar el planeta tierra y esclavizar a esos tontos humanos, era mi destino…. Destino que se vio truncado por una absurda lluvia inesperada de meteoritos, la cual hizo que mi nave cambiara de rumbo, llegando al planeta donde me había mantenido por todos estos años, pero que podía hacer en ese entonces, apenas era un niño…. un insignificante niño.

Nunca nadie se preocupó por saber que había sido de mí, lo que provocó un gran rencor en mi interior. A medida que crecía, siempre me cuestionaba ¿por qué tenía fuerzas incomparables respecto a los habitantes de ese lugar? ¿Quiénes eran mis padres? ¿Por qué sentía que había olvidado algo importante a pesar de mi corta edad? Preguntas que nunca tuvieron respuesta, hasta el día que cumplí 12 años.

_-Jajajajajajajajajaja ¿Quién demonios te crees para desafiarme niño?- Decía un hombre que me triplicaba en estatura-_

_-Soy el que ahora mismo te pondrá en tu lugar- respondí con un aire impetuoso mientras tomaba mi posición de pelea, dejando una cualidad muy particular en mi al descubierto. Vi como los ojos de ese hombre parpadeaban una y otra vez por el asombro._

_-Tu…. tú debes ser ese sujeto perdido- señalando y mirándome de arriba abajo._

_-¿Perdido?_

_-No cabe duda, por fin te he encontrado- expresó con una mueca de felicidad. Baje mi guardia sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo._

Después de ese día me entere quien era realmente, pertenecía a la raza de guerreros más poderosa del universo: los saiyajin. Me enteré el fatal destino que tuvieron, cual era mi misión, porqué había terminado en este planeta y algo más que desató mí furia. Un mocoso un año menor, había sido enviado al mismo lugar que yo debí haber conquistado con la misma misión. Indudablemente tenía que conocerlo, ver al entrometido que se atrevió a quitarme la única oportunidad que tenía para recordar quien era.

Lo seguí de cerca sin que se llegara a percatar. Supe su nombre y de inmediato lo recordé para siempre: Goku. Con el paso de los años ese sujeto se hacía increíblemente poderoso, pero yo no me quedaría atrás, entrené y entrené por años sin descanso mientras mi leal "amigo" me mantenía informado de todas las actividades que sucedían en la tierra. Alcance el estado de súper saiyajin 1, 2 y 4, con ayuda de un extraño aparato construido por una terrícola, pero que ahora podía controlar con mucha facilidad. Por más que lo intente, jamás pude lograr el nivel 3. Estaba deseoso de vengarme de Goku, o como lo llamaba Vegeta: Kakarotto, pero extrañamente desde hacía 4 años no había vuelto a saber nada de él. Una información valiosa llegó a mis oídos y pensando en mi venganza, regresé nuevamente a la tierra.

-Señor está seguro de hacer esto-

-Por supuesto que sí, total, somos exactamente iguales, nadie lo notará…

Continuará...


End file.
